1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of chess and more particularly to a variant where an opponents uncaptured pieces at the end of the game are added the victor's army as reserves to be used as replacements in the next game in a series.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many variations on the game of chess. In one variation several boards are used on different levels to play three-dimensional chess. In another variation a larger board is used having a larger matrix of squares and more than two sets of players for providing more than two players to play at once. In some games teams are used with a full complement of pieces arrayed in the standard formation. In other team games the pieces less than the regular full compliment of pieces are used and they are arrayed in non-conventional manner. In other variations the board has a field which is not square and the number of spaces on the board is greater then a standard 64 spaces. In other games captured pieces are replaced by pawns and there are various rules of play for capturing pieces. In another variation the pieces have concealed ranks and the player has to remember which piece is which. Each of the variations of chess present challenging new strategies of play.